


My Treasure

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: This was not how Roy thought his day would go.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	My Treasure

Roy Mustang was not an impulsive man. He was not an easily shocked man. He had grown up in a brothel, become an alchemist, served in the Amestris military for over a decade and helped lead a coup against a would-be god and his inhuman offspring. He was absolutely cool under pressure. His team, on the other hand…

“Um, could you repeat that?” Jean Havoc asked hesitantly.

Alphonse Elric chewed on his bottom lip, hands twisting in his lap. “So, there was this former state alchemist who kidnapped me and Winry,” he mumbled, a little embarrassed. “Apparently he was angry with Brother for what happened during one of our old missions. When Brother came to rescue us, he got trapped in a hidden array. Now he's like this,” he explained, gesturing toward the creature currently draped across the back the Elric's couch.

The creature was about four feet long, seven if you added the long, lithe tail. Ruby scales covered every inch of skin. It had small black horns on it's triangular head and it's mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. It had wings tucked in tight to it's body and slitted, almost cat-like, gold eyes were watching the group sleepily.

“A rogue alchemist turned Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, into a lizard?” Heymans Breda whimpered.

“A dragon, actually,” Roy corrected, carefully studying Ed.

“Lizard, dragon,” Jean shuddered. “Po _tay_ to, po _tah_ to. Either way, this is insane!”

“Brother managed to catch the alchemist,” Alphonse continued. “When the transmutation was over, he knocked him down with his tail and sat on him until Colonel Hughes could arrest him. Unfortunately, the guy claims there is no way to reverse it.”

“You can't fix him?” Riza Hawkeye asked from her spot against the far wall. Of everyone, Roy would have expected her to be the least likely to panic, but apparently, Riza had a revulsion to lizards. 

“He's the former gem Alchemist,” Maes informed them. “According to everyone I spoke to, this type of alchemy shouldn't be possible. It's not like making a chimera. It's actual shape shifting. Ed is still himself, mentally. He's simply in another form.”

Roy's eyes widened slightly. “Fullmetal?”

Sleepy gold eyes focused on Roy and the dragon gave a soft huff of air. “General Bastard,” he greeted, his voice a deep, gravelly purr.

“Yeah, that's him,” Heymans muttered.

A knock on the door startled everyone but Ed's reaction truly shocked them. He leaped off the couch and landed in front of Roy, his wings unfurling and hiding the Flame Alchemist from view. For several seconds no one moved. 

“Ummm…” Alphonse slowly backed up until he reached the door. “Who is it?” he called through the door.

“Al, open up!” a feminine voice called out, sounding annoyed.

Ed growled and backed up, forcing Roy to move away from the door as well. Once Roy was behind the couch, Ed perched on the back of it, his tail wrapping around Roy's waist.

Alphonse slowly opened the door to let the automail mechanic inside. “Hey, Winry. Um, don't make any sudden moves, okay?”

Winry snorted and shoved the door open so she could enter. “What's the big deal? I already know Ed's a stupid lizard. Oh,” she paused, looking around the room. “Hello, everyone.” She turned to look at Ed, tensing when she spotted Roy. “General Mustang,” she glared.

Before Roy could return the greeting, Ed snarled at the young woman and pulled the older man closer. “Be nice to my treasure,” he hissed. 

Several jaws dropped (including Roy's) while Jean gave a wheezing sound and Riza's hand drifted to her gun. Maes cleared his throat. “Your… treasure?” he repeated.

Ed huffed and twisted his head around so he could nuzzle Roy's hair with his closest horn. “Yes,” he said confidently. He turned forward again and laid down along the couch, keeping his tail around Roy. 

“Brother, you're not really a dragon,” Alphonse said hesitantly. “You're a human in a dragon body.”

“Dragon, human, doesn't matter,” Ed said lazily, briefly extending his claws like a cat would before relaxing. “Mine is mine.”

Roy swallowed against the butterflies trying to fill his stomach. “I am not a thing,” he argued.

Ed snorted and closed his eyes. “No, you’re my treasure, Bastard. Don't worry. Once we mate you'll understand.”

Roy struggled to remain calm and ignore the heat of desire those words sparked in him. He took a deep breath and looked at Alphonse. “Go through the Gem Alchemist's notes. Find a cure!” he ordered.

“Yeah, before the chief ends up with a dragon dick up his...” 

“Havoc!”

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, my Winrys never seem to like Roy.


End file.
